


I stayed home

by DonnaClaireHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, London, St. Bart's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaClaireHolmes/pseuds/DonnaClaireHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user johnsconsultingboyfriend</p><p>What if John never went to Afghanistan? What if Sherlock never got over his cocaine addiction? What if they never met?</p><p>Set in London, twenty first century</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stayed home

August 2010:

I've been a doctor for a long time now. Seen a lot of horrific things, bloody things, things the average person would never want to see. And I see these things for a living. However, it could've been worse, I could've actually joined the army. In all honesty I'm glad I didn't. The chances of me dying are far slimmer here at Bart's. And I probably never would've met Mary if I left. Mary, the beautiful, kind, smart nurse who worked with me once then never got off my service. She requested to work with me. I didn't protest, and eventually grew quite fond of her. Now I don't know how my life could've been without her. Probably boring. She keeps me on my toes, and I am absolutely in love with her. I am so glad I stayed home.

 

September 2011:

I was on my way out to work one usual day, when the newspaper heading caught my eye from the kitchen counter; "Unknown Detective solves Puzzling Case. DI Lestrade Baffled" Lestrade? Baffled? That was new, so I had to read it. This bloke, Sherlock Holmes, had figured out this strange case. Something about serial suicides, pills and a cabbie. No wonder Lestrade was confused, serial suicides? Where could he possibly go from there? I'd heard about the deaths a few days earlier, someone at work was going on about these corpses that seemed to be linked. I guess they were. Well, congrats to this Holmes guy, getting a one up on Lestrade.

 

January 2012:

It's been a few months since I've seen his name in the paper, so naturally, I was intrigued; "Serial Suicide Solver Gone Missing" I read the heading a few times. Considered how someone so acclaimed as he could possibly disappear.  Well, Lestrade must have at least a man or two out looking, right? If he's so influential as the paper made it seem, then how could they let him slip. I ended up researching Sherlock Holmes and found a blog that hasn't been updated in a year; "The Science of Deduction" A bit cocky if you ask me. "The world's only consulting detective. I invented the job." And how does it pay? Apparently not well since he's gone underground since. Mary walked into my study as I was reading some of his posts. Of course she thinks I'm crazy for showing an interest in this. I'm a bloody doctor, not a detective. 

 

May 2012:

Okay, so I may have gotten a bit paranoid about this guy, but it's only because nothing else has come about on him. No search parties, no info, nothing. I head over to Scotland Yard to see Lestrade, maybe he knows something. And he did. Sherlock Holmes is a junkie. They worked on one case and due to his little habit, Lestrade left him. So, of course he didn't go looking. Who would want to look for a drug addict? I guess Lestrade has to much on his plate to send anyone out for him. I hope the guy's okay.

 

November 2012:

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit: "One-Hit-Wonder Detective Spotted at Crack Den" and I'll say it again; shit. What the hell is he thinking? He's got a genius mind from what I've researched on him, how could he just let it go to waste? God, imagine what his family will think, if he even has a family. Does he even have a family? Lestrade had absolutely no information on him other than his blog. It's a real shame, wasting a gift like that.... In other breaking news, Mary's pregnant. Three weeks, from what the tests say. Her friend Janine already gave us baby-sized scrubs. Cute. I'm worried, though. We are both at the hospital for up to twenty hours a day. How are we supposed to raise a kid when we aren't even home to raise it? Mary doesn't seem as worried. She's thrilled, and I should at least try to be happier, right?

 

January 2014:

Iris was born last August. She's a typical happy, healthy, bouncy little girl. I think she wears too much pink, but Mary says it's a girl thing, so I let it be. However, I was the one waking up with her at two in the morning, so yesterday was bad to begin with. But I could not imagine what could've happened next. I thought he'd left the country. I thought he'd changed his name. I thought he'd died, until he showed up at the E.R. on my shift. I can't say he walked in, because his feet didn't leave the ground. He shuffled through the door, pale faced and eyes sunken, until he walked up to me, the only doctor without a patient at the moment. "You're a doctor?" is voice was deep, and tired. "Yes." "Good. That's good." He said with a sigh as he collapsed. I managed to catch him before his head hit the floor. I don't remember ever barking orders louder than I did that day, not even when Iris was born. His heart was failing, BP's dropping, and nothing was working. "Clear!"_________ "Charge again.... CLEAR!" ________________ A nurse spoke next, it was Janine, "Time of death...." I stepped back in disbelief. He couldn't get this bad? He couldn't get this low? Could he? "Five twenty nine am. Doctor Watson, do you know this man?" She must think I was a friend because of the tear I shed at that moment. "No, I'm not. Read about him in the paper once or twice. Sherlock Holmes." The nurses and attendants cleared out, and the pale, thin man lied lifeless on my table. I just wanted one miracle that day, one miracle and for a man I didn't even know. I wanted him not to be dead....

 

.....That's the day I decided to join the Army.

 


End file.
